


I would die for you

by RowdyChickens



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Some angst, a little bit of a violent scene?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyChickens/pseuds/RowdyChickens
Summary: Blitz makes a promise to Bandit and bandit wishes he never did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ive posted here so be gentle with me sobs,,, there wasnt enough blitz/bandit out there so i had to do it  
> then it got angsty but i felt too sad leaving it angsty so i added a second part ive only proof read this a couple times so theres definately errors in my grammar but its readable so PSHH its somewhat short but i hope people enjoy!!

Those cold sterile halls of hospitals never made him feel safe, the silence felt almost deafening and the wait oh _god_ the wait bandit took a heavy breath in eyeing the door that stood just off to his left, the last words hed heard Blitz, Elias say before that mission. "I would die for you" hed never thought deeply about the phrase he trusted Blitz, he _trusted_ him part of Bandit was nearly angry the man had so selflessly put himself between Bandit and harms way but that bullet pocked shield he was so used to seeing, so used to seeing Blitz confidently hold didnt save the man who so desperately tried to save bandits life. Bandit may have gotten away with a few bullet wounds and minor injuries from shrapnel of which hed been checked and cleared from hospital relatively fast, now Blitz his partner hadnt been so lucky all he could remember was that same shield falling from the mans hands, red, blood, so much blood at the hands of terrorists Blitz had so confidently assured himself he could take on. Now laying with gunshot wounds littering his sides, his helmet cracked and thick blood covering his face. Now bandit had never been one to shy away from blood, from wounds, but something about seeing his partner that way he couldnt handle..."I would die for you." The same words echoed in his head as he waited impatiently outside of the room. He knew he couldnt visit blitz yet he knew the man was still under heavy care and he _knew_ there was a high chance he wouldnt see him again.

click the door to his left opened, docs familiar face peeking round the corner the same stern expression doc always wore at a constant, giving nothing away as much as bandit tried to examine for any hint of hope, good news, thats what he craved so desperately. the only emotion doc showed was a deep sigh as he glanced down at the clipboard he held, without even making eye contact he uttered "Dominic? what are you still doing here you know his condition isnt going to get any better so soon, why dont you just go home? ive told you youll be notified when you can properly visit him theres no use in just sitting outside his room." Bandit felt the slight tinge of anger spark in him no, no no no hed told blitz hed stay hed told him he would stay right by his side whilst he recovered he told him that when he was holding the man in his arms so desperately after he vowed to stay by him as backup arived. He still remembered the thick blood coating him there was so much the whole world around him at that moment seemed to go silent and he could only hear the ragged breaths of his partner. only feel the slow beat of his heart after holding him so close.

  
He was snapped out of his thoughts after doc cleared his throat loudly drumming his fingers against the clipboard "Dominic?" he repeated again making bandit finally snap his head up, thoughts clearing once again and remembering the prior statement doc had made. Now with the rage hed felt before subsiding bandit slowly pushed himself out of his chair, offering an out of character mumble "yes, of course" the usually headstrong prankster reduced to so little was an extremely different sight for doc, he was used to defiance in the man and seeing him so broken left a pang of pity in docs chest, though being the kind hearted man he was he decided not to poke bandit on it "I can escourt you out if youd like" doc finally managed to get out looking over sympathetically at bandit, and was almost imidiately cut off with a "no. i can walk myself out" he could hear the almost poisonous tone to bandits voice, the way he spat the words out. He knew bandit hated receiving any pity, any sympathy so he sighed, deciding it was best just to let the man leave  
  
"i would die for you" the words repeated themselves as bandit pushed the doors to the hospital open stepping outside and reaching into his coat pocket for a cigarette. If only blitz hadnt made that promise.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke and added a whole ton of fluff because im a weak man and need to see my boys happy

He woke up. That was the first news bandit had received the second he rolled out of bed after a long night of fitful and unrestful sleep spent worrying about his partner, hed almost scrambled out the door no time to shower or for breakfast upon receiving the news.  
  
When he arrived at the hospital all he could do was fidget in his seat as the seconds ticked by his whole body on fire at the thought it was finally happening hed finally woken up all the worry hed had would finally be quelled. Or thats what he had thought atleast hed never been told the true extent of his partners injuries but all he could do was hope. When doc came to collect him he nearly launched himself out of his seat making doc flinch slightly with such a... forward introduction. Doc shook his head looking back at that same clipboard he always seemed to carry around as if it were attached to him. "Now, dominic i know you've been waiting to see him but please take it easy on him hes far from fully recovered and i think the last thing he needs is you squeezing him to pieces." Bandit only cracked a small grin, rocking on his heels in impatience, he wanted to see blitz and he wanted to see him now. "Sure thing, doc." He shot back at the man who sighed turning on his heels giving a quick motion for bandit to follow to which he nearly a little too eagerly did.  
  
Doc stood infront of the door giving some long and boring speech to bandit about all this medical related mumbo jumbo. In one ear, out the other. Bandit only picked a few words out of the long speech doc had been giving him questioning him on if he was listening multiple times to which bandit only replied with a nod or a quick "mhm." but really the only words bandit could pick out was that his Partner would be fine that the injuries hed suffered werent permanent and bandits mood only seemed to lighten more when told the words "Expected to make a full recovery."  
And there he was, laid back in his hospital bed looking absolutely miserable Bandages wrapped around his head, and a few visible around his arms. Bandit nearly ran into the room though was stopped by doc grabbing his sleeve and shooting him a dark look and whispering "Don't you dare go grabbing and pulling him around i told you this Dominic he still needs to recover." as Bandit was about to reply he was imidiately cut off by blitz, who only uttered one thing "Dom..?" his voice came out as merely a feeble squeak which almost made Bandit want to run over and pick blitz up there and then and hug him hard as he could but he knew doc would gut him if he even layed a finger on blitz that was harder than a mere breeze.  
  
Bandit quickly shrugged doc off who had been previously still clutching his sleeve still attempting a lecture over how he has to be gentle with blitz to which again, in one ear, out the other.  
He quickly sat himself down right at blitz's bedside pulling the chair up close "You have no idea how worried ive  been." is all he could manage to say. Blitz examined bandit for a few seconds before his features softened and he let a small smile crack "Really been waiting for me this whole time huh?" he croaked with a weak chuckle to which bandit almost instantly brightened up a wide grin playing over his features as his hand moved over to clutch blitz's to which of course he earned doc clearing his throat loudly behind him surely as a reminder to be gentle with the man but bandit only turned his head slightly sticking his tongue out at the man earning a heavy dramatic sigh from blitz "Still so childish" he said in jest squeezing bandits hand in his own.  
  
"Aww, come on im sure you missed it" he chuckled fighting off the urge to give blitz a playful nudge as he always did. "hmm, dont know if i did." Blitz said adding another dramatic sigh and tilting his head away from bandit, to which he almost imidiately looked back at bandit letting out a soft laugh and god did bandit adore that laugh and hell if he hadnt missed listening to it. He glanced back at doc giving his head a slight tip in the direction of the door and mouthing the words "get the fuck out." then cracking a wide smile as if he hadnt said anything of the nature, to which doc only rolled his eyes only mouthing back "Polite as ever" before exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind him. "I missed you so much Elias." Bandit uttered out squeezing blitz's hand in his own "you too" blitz said a smile already breaking out over his features once again.  Bandit sat forward in his chair very gently leaning over blitz trying his damned best not to jostle the man too much knowing doc would absolutely throttle him if he'd known he was doing this "I'm not totally incapaciated you idiot" Blitz said with a light chuckle at watching bandit try to akwardly lean over him to steal a kiss. To which bandit huffed his cheeks flushing uncharacteristically and blitz only rolled his eyes propping himself up on his elbows making him wince lightly as he reached out a bandage wrapped hand to rest it on bandits cheek. "here, let me" Was all he said before resting a light kiss on bandits lips.

  
Bandit had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around blitz like he hadnt seen him in years instead he only rested a slightly shaky hand on the side of the bed, the other gripping blitz's still interlaced fingers tighter before blitz slowly leaned back from the kiss letting out a contented sigh. "I thought id never get to do that again, when i ran out there to save you" he finally uttered after a few seconds of silence to which the only reaction bandit gave was a slightly upset squeak which earned him a snort from blitz "But im still here right? you dont have to keep worrying dom." "But-" He was imidiately cut off by blitz who only shook his head. "I know out there i told you id die for you, but maybe someone still needs to be around to protect your sorry ass" he said another light laugh starting and another bright smile playing across his lips, to which bandit reacted in a few seconds of stunned silence at the sudden words but the man quickly recovered chuckling "Yeah, maybe i do need someone out there to protect my sorry ass elias."  
To which blitz only reacted with a soft contented sigh as he slowly leaned back into his pillow and closing his eyes. "Love you, dom." "Love you too elias."

  
Maybe the promise was never that blitz would die for him, but its that he would fight for him.


End file.
